Ninchantiss
Ninchantiss is a magical kingdom in KunoichiShow! ruled by Empress Staci Crabgrass and her son King Jackson Crabgrass. Ninchantiss is also known as "The Kingdom of gossip and rumors". History Ninchantis was created by The Royal Kunomi Council. Around 800 years ago it used of been an ordinary kingdom, but as years went by, the kingdom adapted in to a magical realm. Inhabitants The inhabitants of the kingdom are Ninchantians magical humanoids, past warrior spirits, and mythical animals. Rulers Princess Gemmiline's parents Back in 1207, Gemmiline's unnamed parents were the original rulers of the kingdom when it was still in the human world. Queen Gemmiline Queen Gemmiline was the second queen of Ninchantiss for 3 years before her death. Princess Rose Due to the loss of Queen Gemmiline, the royal council created an artificial human infant to take the place of her late mother as the new queen. She was created from a hair strand from her mother, and the blood from her father, Sheriff Jiraya. Princess Lillith DuBois Princess Lillith DuBois was born half Ninchantian and half Snow Yeti. She was the original creator of "Kunomi Ninpo Stellar Jump no Jitsu". Her "snow yeti" like hair was a hereditary trait that was passed down to Princess Dollianne. Queen/Empress Stacie Crabgrass Empress Stacie Crabgrass is the current empress of Ninchantis, the mother of King Jack Crabgrass and the maternal aunt of Princess Dollianne. Stacie was crowned Queen after graduating High School. She later became empress of the kingdom after the birth of her son. Jack Crabgrass Jack wasn't originally supposed to become King, Jack was dubbed Prince of Ninchantis for 2 minutes after he was born. So currently he is ruler of Ninchantis and the 24th Head of The Kunomi Tribe. He is also the first male head of the tribe. Savannah Saotome Despite being the girlfriend of Jack, she may be an eligible candidate to be Queen of Ninchantiss. She is most likely to be heir to The Queens throne if she and Jack get married. If so, Savannah will officially become Jack's Queen Consort. Savannah will also be known as the first human queen of Ninchantiss in 900 years. Queen Stacie's husband King Stacie's husband was eligible king of the kingdom. Interestingly, he was to be known as the first human King of Ninchantiss in 900 years. But when his son Jack was born, left Ninchantis 12 minutes after Jack's birth. Princess Dollianne's mother Dollianne's mother was the former princess of Ninchantiss. Dollianne's mother is the younger sister of Empress Stacie Crabgrass. As of now, Dollianne's mother currently resides in the human world despite being an actual Ninchantian. Although, her status in the human world remains unknown. Princess Dollianne ''' She is the current Princess of Ninchantiss and The 24 1/2th head of the Kunomi Tribe. '''Rocky Childs Rocky Childs is a legitimate candidate to be crowned Prince of Ninchantiss. Even though his relationship with Princess Dollianne is highly precipitous, he may reach the ranks as a non Ninchantian blood ruler. Ninchantiss Royal Court The Ninchantis Royal Court consists the royal members/family/rulers of Ninchantis. The Royal Ninja Council don't count as court members but council members. List of members Gemmiline Lansburrt > Princess > Queen > resigned 1201-1212 Rose Lansburrt > Princess > Queen > Empress > resigned 1215-1245 Lillith DuBois > Princess > Queen > Empress > resigned 1623-1799 Mr. Crabgrass > Prince > King > resigned 1975-1997 Staci Crabgrass > Princess > Queen > Empress 1975-present Princess Dollianne's mother > Princess >Resigned 1968-1998 Jackson Crabgrass > Prince (for 2 min.) > King 1997-present Dollianne Crabgrass > Princess 1998-present Known Rumors Secret Passage According to Ninchantian rumors, there is a secret magical passage to Ninchantiss that is hidden somewhere in the human world. In reality, the secret passage is hidden somewhere in The Spishak High School Gymnasium. Cat Creature at large After The Great Cat Ninja War of 1990, some say that there is one surviving alien cat creature current living in the kingdom, plotting a sinister plan. Trivia/Historical Facts *Sheriff Jiraya was the was the very first human to enter Ninchantiss. *According to the show creator, Sheriff Jiraya is not of Ninchantiss royalty. Reason for this is because, his marriage to Queen Gemmiline was intrupted from an Oni attack and due the death of Queen Gemmiline, there was no legitimate heir to the throne until the artificial birth of his daughter, Princess Rose. *However, the closest to royal status Jiraya was given is The Head Knight of the original royal family. *Ninchantiss was first founded in Summer of 1192, and rebranded in 1384. *According to Council Member Casette, Neverland is actually a 30 minute drive/Pixie Dust flight from Ninchantiss. *According to show's creator, Ninchantiss is actually a "purgatory-esque" kingdom. *Humans are not allowed in Ninchantiss nor able to visit the kingdom. *In early drafts of KunoichiShow!, The kingdom was originally going to be called Ninjaland. *The Ninchantiss Citizen Registry was first opened in 1923. *Ninchantiss opened their first dimension airport in 1971. *The Kunomi Tribe fought alongside with The Werewolf Army Forces users in the great Wicked Witch War of 1952. *The Kunomi Tribe also fought against Alien Cat Creatures during The Great Cat Ninja War of 1990. *Ninchantians (independent species) are magical human like beings but with the exception of being born with hearts made out of material or elements (ex: Amethyst, gold, copper, Agate etc.) *King Jack himself is half Ninchantian half human, born with a heart made out of Citrine, with his mother having a heart made out of Lapis Lazuli. *Dispite being born half Ninchantian, Dollianne has a heart made entirely out of 4K gold. *Even though the Shiku Tribe was formerly a separate Ninja organization, It does not have its own royal monarchy like the Kunomi Tribe. Outside members Allies to the Royals Choney Chavez > Squire > Ambassitor 2013-present Madeline Visser > Squiress > Ambassitor 2013-present Lottie Porkers > Royal Pet > Assistant Ambassitors 1209-present Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:Royalty